Love and Fear
by Aries Felgate
Summary: Raven and Rita slowly, but surely grow closer together. But for Rita, something in the depth of her heart is telling her to run away, because how can she have so much fun with Raven and shake within the sights of Schwann? (ABANDONED)
1. Fishing

Chapter One

Raven missed them. Yeah he can admit it. It's been way too long since he has seen those kids. Of course he's very excited to see them again. It's early in the morning of Dahngrest, Raven is comfortably on his bed laying down on his side. He kept his head up with the palm of his left hand facing the door, hoping at any moment one of those lousy kids would come running through the inn to get him. Except Raven can't focus for very long… so he closed his eyes and dozed off for a bit…

"Raven!" cried Karol in a voice Raven knew instantly was panic. The boy was slamming and running into things everywhere as the door behind him closed. Trying to stop himself, he threw his arms out but unfortunately it only made him trip flat on his face before reaching Raven's bed. Poor boy even ran into a wall and the inn's lamp. Raven casually propped himself up on the bed with one eye open thinking _what's with this kid?_ "You have to hurry and get packed! Rita is-"

The door of the inn slammed open. The inn keepers had a frightened countenance thinking it was going to be a robbery, "Hey old man. Hurry up and get your butt over here! We're already late." The young lady threatened, whose expression showed full blown rage. She had her hands on her hips, right foot forward because that was the foot that knocked down the heavy wooden door and possibly destroyed the lock. What dangerous strength. She walked towards them and with every step they seemed to feel closer to death.

"Rita darlin' calm down… How bout we relax in Dahngrest? Take in the air, look at all the pretty- AHHHHH!" Rita didn't give him any time to finish as she had already connected her fist with his skull. Raven clasped the left side of his face in pain. He should have known better. He was just testing the waters though!

"Hmm what can I say? Your face seems to piss me off already." Rita shrugged with a look of apathy. It seems hitting Raven satisfied her urge to destroy something.

Karol was leaning over the merchant's counter and finally got the dizziness out of his head but still feeling the nausea running through his body. He patted himself down to check if he was still alive as well. Feeling his friend was in need for help he interrupted hoping Rita won't kill him for it, "W-well anyways… it's time to go Raven. We have to go meet Estelle and prepare for the big celebration."

Raven rubbed his jaw a bit feeling friction from the few unshaved hairs on his chin and hopped off the bed as if he hadn't even been sleeping. To show off his energy he did a big backflip. Whenever he does that Rita always hopes he'll fall on his face and almost reflexively reached out her hand to grab a foot in the air and slam it down. Damn. She was too late. He had already packed his suit cases full of nothing, which was sitting on the side of the bed, and was ready to go.

"Wow. Im surprised you were actually prepared!" Karol exclaimed.

"Yeah, see I wanted a bit of a change in scenery, ya know what I mean? And who doesn't love ta have a party thrown for ya!" replied Raven with two thumps up.

Rita snorted, "Would you two hurry up?" Rita wasn't entirely heartless so she smacked 500 gald on the inn keeper's table, "Here's for the lamp and the lock." The inn keepers just nodded, completely inarticulate.

They headed out the door and walked toward the bridge on the east side. It was so early in the morning you could see the sun still yawning and beginning to rise with the rest of the city. The clouds looked like cotton candy swirled so perfectly Raven was almost drooling. He caught himself and stopped though… It just didn't seem healthy.

"So young lad, I've been sensin' some hostility with the genius mage here," Raven whispered with a hand cupped like a cup around his mouth facing Karol, "somethin' happen?"

Karol whispered back doing the same thing, "I don't know... she was really annoyed on the Fierta. I think she's just in a bad mood." They both stared at her for a while walking and whispering.

Over time Rita's face showed excruciating annoyance, her brows pushed together and began to grind her teeth. "I can see and hear you morons!" she yelled, "Shut up already!" She paused raising her arms, sparks of fire cracked everywhere.

Karol took cover behind Raven knowing Rita would explode with burning rage and fire. Literally.

However Rita didn't have enough time to lite things on fire because they were already before the great Ba'ul. Raven already felt his smile coming on because he knew when there was Ba'ul, there was Judith. Ba'ul was floating right over the river of the bridge and a rusty ladder was dangling above them to get on to the Fierta. From above the ship looked huge in size but small compared to Ba'ul. Maybe Ba'ul has been growing?

They climbed up the ladder carefully, as it was windy early in the mornings of Dahngrest. As Raven's head peaked over the railing to see Yuri, Judith and who could forget, Repede. Everyone finally got aboard so Judith asked Ba'ul to start heading towards Zaphias. The Fierta looked the same as always and reminded everyone of their past adventures.

"Took you guys a while, we better not keep the princess waiting, right?" Yuri said with a grin and arms crossed. He was leaning back on the railing like it was no big deal.

"My oh my, Judith darlin' you look better than ever," Raven said with a wink while Judith just replied with a pretty smile, liking the attention.

"Yuri, can you tell us what we're going to do at the celebration?" Karol asked.

"Well I wouldn't know. I try to avoid the castle as much as possible these days." Yuri replied flatly, "I bet the old man can share some insight into what we're going to do there right, _Captain Schwann_?"

"Uh well ya see.." Raven cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with any of them by looking over the ship. He was obviously not comfortable talking about Schwann when he was Raven or vice versa, "It seems ta be this big ol' celebration for the guys that beat the Adephagos, us."

"Hmm so then why is the celebration now? It's been five months already. Dahngrest already celebrated months ago as well as other cities I believe" Judith wondered with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Ya saw what a wreck Zaphias was right? Alexei really did a number on her. It took a while to build up and rack in the money for a big celebration 'cause they got priorities too. It's finally back to the way it was before so now it's time ta celebration! So I guess ya could say it's celebrating the capital getting back on its feet. And it's not jus' a dumb ol' boring ball either. It's going ta last days with every event you could even imagine!" Raven exclaimed with full excitement toward them and doing another backflip. "Now I dun want ta spoil anythin' for ya so I can't say too much but you guy'll like it."

"Whatever you say old man," Yuri said skeptically, "Don't you have to go change into Schwann now?"

"Nah I still got time but Judith darlin' could you tell good ol' Ba'ul to drop me off at the left of Ehmead Hill? I got a starvin' horse there I need ta ride back with." Raven asked as he shaped his thumb and index finger in an arrow and held his jaw.

Judith replied with a smile, "Of course." She signaled Ba'ul.

"Hold on a second old man, I've got to go to Halure, won't all these trips make them even more late to Zaphias?" Rita questioned with her hands on her hips and the wind blowing her hair to the right.

Raven offered, "How 'bout this then. Come with me ta Ehmead Hill then we can jus' walk ta Zaphias and check out Halure on the way."

Yuri chimed in, "You alone with Rita? In a secluded forest? You're getting sketchy again old man.."

"Hey! That hurts. I thought I would be trusted by now." The archer cried pretending to be wounded and clutching his heart.

"Uhh wait but is it okay for you guys to be late? When's the celebration starting anyway?" Karol asked while he propped himself to sit on a barrel next to the Fierta's door.

Raven began, "Good questions young master Karol. The event isn't for 'nother week or so but they need ya there earlier ta get ya prepped an' pretty. Trust me those people do NOT think a week is enough. An' regardin' me and Rita darlin' here, we're allowed to be late cause were suppose ta be on a mission for five months or so checkin' out the cities to see if they're doin' alright an' if not, we would-"

Rita interrupted with an obvious tone of annoyance, "Yeah but see all Raven was doing was sitting around in Dahngrest while I had to do all the work. I've checked a lot of the cities but not all of them. Halure is one of the ones I haven't checked, I think Halure is doing fine considering it's so close to Zaphias but I am curious to see how the Halure's tree has developed," She straightened herself out and gathered her equipment consisting of who knows what but it looks dangerous, "It seems were pretty close to Ehmead Hill. Get your stuff together old man. This'll be a long week..." She said it in such a devastating tone and sigh that almost hurt Raven's feelings.

"Yes ma'am," Raven could have cracked a joke there just to annoy her but he knew better than to poke the bear when it's angry, hungry and looking for a reason crack some necks. Raven took his suit case heading to the Fierta's door and opened. He cracked open his dresser and packed his suit case with a Schwann suit from the ship, towels, tooth brush etc. Raven paused for a second. _I should tell them shouldn't I? But this doesn't count as 'betraying' them, for all I know they could like it. Damn. Well it's not like Raven to dwell on this. That's Schwann's job and that's for later. _

Raven set aside whatever he was thinking about in the back of his mind. He decided those things were for later and Schwann can handle them. Raven's just not good at it. He set a good grip on the suitcase and walked over to the door. The wooden floors creak as he steps over them. The Fierta is old after all. Ba'ul slows down as they see Capua Nor to the north-west of them and Ehmead Hill slightly to their left. The view was amazing. They could see mountains everywhere and tiny monsters and thieves on ground level. The long rusty ladder drops down below them a foot above the ground.

Raven sets his suit case down and with a big grin and says, "Now dun miss ol' Raven too much," with a wink. Before Rita can clobber him he gets on the ladder races down.

Once Raven gets to the ground Rita shouts throwing her suit case and his right at him with precise accuracy. "Catch old man!"

"Wait a minute! AHH!" Raven yells in agony as the first suit case hits him square in the face knocking him to the dirt and the next hits him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Judith has her hands behind her back, smiles and says, "I almost feel bad for him." Karol and Yuri just laughed at Raven's pain. Everyone says goodbye while waving as Rita proceeds very carefully down the ladder. She finally hits the ground and gave out a relaxed sigh. Ba'ul leaves with the rest of them for Zaphias.<p>

"Alright old man, where to now?" she asks while walking toward the entrance of Ehmead Hill and straightening out her clothes.

Raven cracks his back and gets up. Holding on to both suit cases he answers with a wink, "Jus' follow me Rita darlin'."

Rita can already feel the back of her throat drying up… Yeah it's pretty and all b-but why does it have to be so high up?

"H-hey old man.. Why did we have to climb all the way up here?" Rita asks trying to sound more annoyed than scared.

Raven has a genuine smile on his face and says, "We're going ta fish." The ocean roars loudly as tides try to climb up the cliff. The ocean glimmering stretched out to fall beyond their sight. The moment seemed to be filled with their silence. In the corner of her eye she can see Elucifer's grave. The ground had blades of grass and a couple flowers that made the everything even more beautiful. She seems to feel every bit of sparkling salt hitting her face, flitching every time it did and she could swear she got more and more goose bumps each time.

"Fishing? Why the hell do we have to waste our time fishing? Didn't you just need to find your horse?" Rita demanded answers. She wanted to get out of here as soon as she could. The mage rubbed her face to get the salt and water that was starting to build up, off.

Raven answered calmly with a smile, "the horsey is on the other side a' this cliff and I figured since we're here, why don't we grab dinner?"

Too distracted to argue she nodded with an, "Alright." This alarmed Raven. This isn't Rita. Why hasn't he been threatened to be kicked off the cliff? It's not like he likes being kicked around and stuff but he knows if he isn't getting death threats or flaming balls of fire thrown at him, something has got to be wrong. Or… Maybe she likes fishing?

Rita staggered over to sit down, her back to a large but smooth rock at the back of the cliff, trying to get as far away from the edge as possible. She closed her eyes holding them shut tight, as she opened them she saw Raven with a long fishing long at the edge of the cliff as well as a bucket next to him with something squirming inside. She guessed it was fish.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Rita had a confused look on her face and she scratched her head and noticing a blue worn out blanket on her. ".. And where did this blanket come from?" Even though she said that she still snuggled and pulled it closer to herself because it was a pretty windy day.

Raven replied, "Maybe ya didn't notice but you were sleepin' there for two hours now," His voice suddenly got a bit higher, "Come ta think of it. I remember one time when we were on Ba'ul. The ol' dog was advancin' on ya and you were pretty scared. Now normally yer never afraid of the dog. So if someone asked me, gun ta my head, I'd say you were scared of heights Rita darlin'."

Raven was still looking at the ocean but Rita could just feel his goofy grin coming on as if he figured something out. She clenched her fists and retorted, "Yeah well no one asked you old man," she was pretty annoyed with Raven, in fact she was starting to get pissed at him. Who was he to accuse her of something like that… even if it was true? She clenched her fists letting go of the blanket and place it on the large rock. The mage got up marching toward Raven. For Rita anger always trumps fear, she had forgotten all about her fear of heights. "Who do you think you are accusing me, Rita Mordio, of that? I've faced monsters ten times scarier than this cliff and beat them to the ground."

The old man turned his head and looked up, grinning devilishly at her, "Awwh dun be like that! I was obviously wrong since ya marched over here to the very _edge_ of the cliff, right? Why don'tcha fish with me?"

"A-alright old man. I'll take you up on that. Teach me how to fish and I could sit here all day if I wanted to." Rita never loses against anyone and she wasn't about to start now. Rita inched her head forward and took a little peek over the edge. She felt like she could throw up. At least on Ba'ul she had the railing of the Fierta.

"Alrightly then, it's pretty easy," He got up reeling in the line of the fishing pole and handed it over to Rita's slightly shaking hand. When Rita steadily grabbed it, her finger tips slid across Raven's hand. They were surprisingly soft and very warm, except when their fingertips aligned for that slight second she felt the rough spots from the bow he stringed at with his fingers. A chill crawled through Rita's body like lightning just struck her. The warm feeling lingered.

He backed few steps behind her and gave his instructions, "All ya have ta do is hold yer pole tightly, pull your arm back and swing yer arm as if yer throwin' somethin' inta the ocean."

Rita looked different from behind. She looked like an ordinary girl. You know, one that doesn't set things on fire and didn't have the ability to cause mass destruction. She had pretty hair too. Raven unconsciously wondered what it would smell like. Roses? Vanilla? Blueberries? He stepped forward a bit… again unconsciously…

The mage had no one what Raven said because frankly she was too distracted by her tingling hand so she just swung the pole around and successfully… slapped Raven in the face with the pole. "AGGGH," Rita didn't know what had happened so she brought the pole back to her side which made the pole turn a full 360 and slapped Raven again this time bringing him to his knees. Raven had both his hands rubbing his face and on the ground while Rita finally turned around and realized what had happened. She knew he was in pain but couldn't help but laugh. One of her arms was clutching on her stomach as she tried to control her laugh attack.

Rita spit out the only words she could, "Oh geez… you… are… such… a… moron!" She wanted to say he should have dodged but the words just didn't come out.

Rita suddenly felt Raven's hand gripping on her ankle as she was laughing. In a dramatic pained tone he cried, "If I'm goin' down… yer comin' down with me!" and gave a powerful yank pulling her right down next to her. And of course, she was still laughing, Raven was cracking up too.

But she wouldn't let Raven win. He tried to get up secretively hoping she wouldn't notice from all her laughter but she did, "Don't think…you can…get off…that easily!" She pulled herself together and got up while tackling him with all her strength, hooking her arms around his body and locking her fingers together. They both hit the ground but Raven was the one that took the damage, fortunately for him, he didn't land face first.

"Noooo! Let the old man go!" He cried with a face of despair, trying to push Rita off and crawl towards freedom. He realized some things while doing this. One, Rita has the strength of a beast. And two, Rita felt really warm.

Rita who had finally stopped her laughing, calmly said, "Did you really think you could win against me? You should just stop struggling, it's hopeless." She was right… so he stopped. Her arms began to get hot. In fact her whole body got hot. She was really comfortable as if she could fall asleep again, giving out this big yawn. Her stomach hurt from all the laughing. Why did she have to wake up so early today?

* * *

><p>Raven suddenly became a bit more aware of his situation. There was a sixteen year old girl right on top of him that smelled kind of like flower petals. Rita doesn't wear perfume so he guessed it was from rolling on the ground so much. But still she smelled nice. He could see her getting sleepy right in front of her. She looked so cute with those droopy eyes and yawning like that. He was about to put his arms around her but then he stopped realizing what he was doing. He gently got up, which made her let go of his torso. The girl was just sitting there, back to the ocean, yawning and rubbing her eyes as if she forgot what she was doing in the first place. Raven felt his missing heart beat a bit faster.<p>

Rita eventually got up after Raven did. She was really tired. "You alright?" he asked.

She replied with a nod, yawning for the third time and stretching her arms out. She felt as if the wind was going to carry her, what was with the wind anyways? It was unusually strong today. She didn't mind though because it felt nice and cold against her warm flushed face, she hopped on her tippy toes as if telling the wind to take her with it.

Raven had a concerned look on his face that confused Rita, "Hey yer a bit close to the-"he reached his arms out but was too late.

A sharp shriek filling the air as Rita fell over the edge of the cliff that she had forgotten about. Raven had a tight grasp on her hand. They could see each other's mouths moving but heard nothing through the roars of the tides.

Raven's mind was blank. All he knew was that he had to pull Rita up but it felt like the tides and the ocean wanted her, and was trying to swallow her whole. Her clothes were already soaked and the water was getting between his grasp of her hand.

Rita's heart was pounding and racing, unable to stop the panic. It was so weird. The way the tides had been so silent when they were laughing and having fun but it was like now they had to pay compensation for it all. The mage couldn't think clearly or scientifically. Eventually her throat hurt from the screaming so she stopped with only little aches from her throat coming out. The bone chilling water got colder and colder each time it splashed over her body and felt herself shivering all over. She just looked at Raven's face and stopped trying to make out what he was saying. Looking into Raven's eyes, Rita felt safe. Tangling off that cliff, whether Rita realized it or not, she was smiling. She closed her eyes and allowed her heart to calm down and mind to unclutter.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading :D I've really wanted to start a muli-chapter RavenxRita because i love the pairing. Was wondering if i should continue this, what do you guys think? I'd love any reviews and constructive criticism. I was trying to start off with what i thought would really happen after the game. I intend to be more original in the future if i continue. Also sorry if there were grammar errors! I tried my best to get those outta there.


	2. Crowds

A/N: Sorry for having it come out so late! This chapter was hard for me because i had practically no inspiration, but i finally got some after getting out my One Piece one. Sorry if there are grammar errors (Probably are cause i suck at editing) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rita woke up in a complete daze, but it slowly registered what had happened. She had passed out during the tug of war between Raven and the ocean. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl because the last thing she remembered slipping out of Raven's grasps. Glancing around Rita was confused. Her vision was still blurry from the morning fog that overcame her. Where exactly was she?<p>

In a minute she concluded she was in an inn, blankets were tightly wrapped around her. The light shined through the window onto her bed, she could see the pink petals lying around on rooftops, this must be Halure.

Rita was doing the morning ritual everyone went through, rubbing her eyes, stretching etc. however the mage noticed how warm her feet were and looked at the foot of her bed. There was a worn out man sitting on a chair but arms and head laying on her feet and ankles, with the blanket between them. Raven's purple coat was thrown on the floor and his hair had been left down. His face was turned toward her and she could see his long hair pulled over his face by gravity.

Rita stared at him. Was he Raven or was he Schwann? Schwann… This is the first time she has seen him like this since Baction. The mage sat up, using her arms as support behind her, still staring at Rav-Schw- whoever he was. A cold chill went down Rita's spine. Where the hell did that come from?

Before she could explore her feelings anymore she pulled her legs away from Raven/Schwann and carefully got off the bed. Raven/Schwann moaned and buried his face in the blankets. Rita tip-toed towards the inn's door and left.

It was Halure's inn, the only one that had such unique stairs curving down. In fact they weren't even stairs. They were more like… a ramp. Rita slowly staggered down the ramp. Though she was awake, she was still drowsy and didn't want to slip.

"Well good morning young lady!" the inn keeper at the front desk greeted joyfully with his hands clasped together in front of his chest. "You looked so pale when you came in yesterday! I'm glad you're alright. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah okay. Thanks." Rita's stomach growled at the thought of food. That must have been why she passed out yesterday. She had been hungry since the night before from not eating dinner or breakfast… And with all the panic going through her mind it just put her to sleep.

The inn keeper went into the first room at the top of the stair case and came out with two plates of toast, bacon and eggs. "This is for you and the man. Would you like to eat in your room?"

"No thanks, I don't want to wake him up, you can just leave that with me." The mage took the plates and sat down on the floor. The food tasted amazing, almost godly. It might have been just because she hadn't eating for over 24 hours but trivial details don't matter.

Raven was woken up by the sunlight from the window being shifted directly on him. Such a warm and gently light was a perfect way of waking up. He yawned and tugged on the blanket.

After opening his eyes and mustering up the strength to left his head up, he realized Rita was gone.

A slight form of panic tingled through Raven's mind. That girl scared him. Ugh… it was too much for an old man. He didn't know what she was thinking.

The archer pulled himself up and gathered his hair to be put in a messy ponytail. He collected the purple coat on the inn floor, while glancing up to see the door had been left slightly open. Slipping his fingers through the crack of the door he pulled and walked through.

Peering down the stairs he could see Rita sitting back against a wall and eating something with a delicious aroma. "Geez Rita darlin' ya scared me for a sec'! I thought you'd left this old man behind! How are ya feelin'?"

"Oh please. As if you could survive without me. And I'm feeling great, would you mind filling me in on how I got here?" Rita asked.

"I had the horsey carry ya while I walked with the suit cases." Raven replied climbing down stairs to take his food before Rita finishes her first plate. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Rita notices this and scoffs down her bacon eyeing heavily at Raven. He's not going to any of this, she if nothing, _deserves_ this from being hungry for so long.

The girl slung her now empty plate at Raven and Raven is quick to duck, hearing a clash of a broken plate behind him. However he was too late Rita had already started on his breakfast. "Nooo, Rita darlin' why would you do this to me?" The old man wailed in despair. "Have some mercy!" He came down to his knees begging for food. Rita laughed and threw him a piece of bacon, which Raven caught with his mouth reminding her of Repede. He gave her a sly wink as if he tricked her.

Other guests in the inn begin staring at the two laughing. "Ya know," Raven said chewing on the bacon, "I think we should get outta' here. Dun' want too much attention on us." He stands and puts a hand out for Rita smiling gently.

Rita looked up at him with her clear green eyes. She felt her cheeks getting a bit warm, was it hot out? Nevertheless Rita slid her hand in his, fitting together like a puzzle pieces, and pulled herself up elegantly, something Rita hardly ever pulls off.

"Ya still have ta check out Halure's tree right? Let's go!" Raven said enthusiastically while shuffling out the door dragging Rita along by the hand.

"Ahh, wait!"

"Nope, we have ta hurry or were going ta be late to Zaphias!" Stringing her along gently, Rita could spot the tree so beautiful with every year it aged. They climbed the hill slowly taking in the beauty of Halure. Every sound suddenly became louder and echoed in their ears. The children laughing and playing near the benches, the dog tied to a bridge pole barking and most of all their synchronized footsteps echoed the loudest.

The ground was over flowing with floral petals in every shade of pink. It was the time of year where the tree blossomed so beautifully.

Raven, finally letting go of Rita's hand, smiled so genuinely at the pure angelic and natural form of the tree that Rita couldn't help but smile too. What was it about this tree that made Rita calm, happy and feel so safe? The girl had no idea but didn't care. Raven and her smiling taking in the beauty of nature, children playing around down below the hill, it was all perfect.

* * *

><p>"And here we are ladies and gentleman. Welcome to hell." Yuri had a wide grin plastered across his face as Ba'ul floated toward Zaphias getting closer and closer.<p>

"Y-Yuri! Don't joke like that!" Karol said nervously fidgeting with his fingers peering over the railing.

"You never know Captain. They may have brought us here for an ambush," Yuri went on, "or even worse, decapitation!"

"Ahaha… N-nice one Yuri." Karol cleared his voice trying to sound a bit manlier. Zaphias was in sight and it gleamed ever so slightly they got closer. They dropped the rusty ladder in the entrance of the lower quarter hoping that being there was better than all the attention from the nobles. It was a bit nauseating to have nobles praise him. Same goes for the rest of Brave Vesperia.

Judith said thank you to Ba'ul and was the first to climb down the ladder. Everyone went on after her. After walking just a couple steps toward the lower quarter they realized it was not better than the upper quarter. It was worse. A banner flew across the lower quarter stretching from the inn Yuri use to stay in and the other side of the street. It read, "Welcome home!" a flood of people noticed them in a matter of minutes and began to flood towards them.

Instinctively, they all took a couple steps back knowing this couldn't be good. Judith smiled innocently and mockingly, "Now aren't you popular Yuri? You too, Repede." Repede growled looking around trying to find an escape route but failed. The crowd were closing in on them.

Yuri was the most surprised as you could tell by his face. His shocked and wide eyed countenance changed to a smile and muttered to himself, "Damn that Hanks…" He braced himself for the crowd, "Look alive people, we got to find a way past these guys."

The crowd was asking all kinds of questions like "Can we get your autograph?" and "Does that dog smoke?" and "What did you bring us Yuri?" Such questions only irrated Brave Vesperia. They were never supposed to be known as the guild that 'saved the world', they just did what needed to be done because no one else would do it. Their guild organized storage rooms, that's all.

Why did Estelle have to go and put that innocent look on begging them to come and celebrate? It just wasn't their thing. Being one of the five master guilds was Karol's dream. That's why we accepted it, but this… no amount of money would make them want to go through this.

"Hey, what about the roof tops?" Karol asked looking up while he tried to keep his balance as the crowds pushed against him. Although he asked he was already getting a head start toward the rooftops.

"Let's go," Yuri said grinning widely and opening. "Don't be afraid to shove! The lower quarter can handle it!" Everyone shoved and pushed the people aside trying to get to the inn on the left. They leaped across the crystal clear stream of water and headed up the wooden, old stairs that lead up to Yuri's room. Karol hadn't felt this scared since facing off with Duke. The mobs of people were stomping up the stairs sounding as terrifying as the _.

Judith was very excited running past Karol, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof above Yuri's door and pulling herself up. She grabbed ahold of Karol's hand and pulled up him up. Yuri and Repede got up very easily. Probably wasn't their first time escaping this way.

Brave Vesperia proceeded to jump across roof tops like thieves running after getting caught and headed to the upper quarter. The rooftops were colorful and touched with only slivers of moss and flocks of birds. Once they were above the center of the lower quarter where the water blastia was, Yuri spotted Hanks who called out, "Yuri you rascal! Two days from now at night we'll be having a celebration of our own. It'll be a lot better than you're noble parties, be sure to stop be!"

Yuri shouted back before fleeing the scene, "Sure thing Hanks!" The thrill of being chased could never be replaced in Yuri's mind. He missed this.

They chased away robins preening in their nests as they stomped across the city roofs. Finally they all ran out of breath they laid on top of a roof top just above the grocery shop. Members of Vesperia laid on top of the roof taking shallow breaths.

"This'll be quite an adventure," Judith chuckled staring up at the clear blue sky.

"No kidding," Yuri laughed. Yuri realized something important and interesting. "I don't know about you guys but I want to delay getting to the castle as much as possible. There's this house I think is empty. You guys want to stay there?" a big grin stretched across Yuri's face.

"Sure let's go!" Karol exclaimed. He pushed himself up but near tripped off the roof. Repede bit him by the ankle and pulled him back. "T-thanks, Repede." Judith and Yuri chuckled.

One by one they jumped off the top of the roof and landing onto a small window sill and jumping down to get to the ground. They ran north up the stairs taking note of the small dog barking at them. Carefully avoiding all nobles they stealthily ran through the sturdy jet black gates up to what use to be Mordio's mansion.

"Captain, do your thing." Yuri said with a grin walking up the shallow stairs to the wooden mansion doors. Double pillars were on both sides of the doors. Green lush maintained bushes out lined the mansion. The mansion was a structured with pillars as support and had large arced windows on the upper and lower stories indicating it's quite old. Old fashion lanterns are glued against the walls giving it a mysterious feel.

"Sure thing!" This was Karol's specialty after all. He ran out to the mansion door and within a few seconds of jingling a pin in the lock the door popped open.

"Nice job boss," Yuri said while walking in the mansion as if it was his own home.

They went in glancing around to take in the atmosphere and their surroundings. It looked just like the last time Yuri was here. At the top of the stair case were two doors one to the left and right. The walls and doors were plain. Expensive looking and quite boring. The memories of the beginning of his adventure began to flow back. He tilted his head up to see the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Fancy.

Judith walked toward the fireplace on the left of the main room and slid a finger across the top. "A bit dusty," she remarked. "This place has been empty for a while hasn't it?" She took her spear and placed it beside the fireplace. Judith made herself comfortable sitting down with her back against a wall and spear right next to her.

Yuri laid down in the middle of the room on the expensive rug with his arms behind his head, "Yeah. So when do you think we should let Flynn know we're here?"

"Let's stay here a while, I want to take a look around!" Karol replied while climbing up the red carpeted stairs and opening every single door. Karol's voice echoed through the mansion as he rushes back down to the main room and to the window on the left, peeking his head out. "It looks like it's about evening. So how about we go tonight and hang out here for a while?"

"Sure thing, I'd like to play some pranks on the nobles for old time sakes." Yuri cracked. The swordsman felt nostalgic as he thought of his adventures with Brave Vesperia. Perhaps there will be another one in the future.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the castle, under the statue of the goddess a dark and mysterious conversation is undergone. Only a lantern is lighting up the dark filthy basement. Two figures seem to fill the place. One a young, tall, man with broad shoulders and short black hair that covered his forehead. His red eyes gleamed of youth and danger. The other a young woman with long red hair braided to one side. Her emerald eyes shined of ambitious and lingering hatred.<p>

"We must be wary of Vesperia. They don't seem to know their place. They have killed our best, Alexei, Cumore, and Ragou." The young women said bitterly.

"I agree. We must be careful. It seems that Captain Schwann is the one that's attempting to annihilate what he calls corruption from our empire." The young man replied sharply.

"Oh please. That Captain Schwann is weak. He was nearly in the palm of our hands, it was only that up and starting guild that changed him. He changes sides like a chameleon changes colors. I can make him come to our side permanently, promise." The young women grinned, quite pleased with herself.

"We cannot get rid of Vesperia as they are so popular with the empire at the moment… shall we just… put them in their place? It would have to be humiliating."

The women giggled, "Hmm yes. This'll be fun."

* * *

><p>AN: If you're reading this you read it the whole way through, Yay! I'm happy people actually took time to read this! Hope you don't think it's totally boring. Well it was for me just cause it was one of those stupid but necessary chapters for the future and the storyline.


End file.
